the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishin Hosuto
Seishin Hosuto (Rank Upgrade) Seishin Hosuto are chakra beasts from the Spirit World. They are creatures of immense power, and function like weaker bijuu. Taking one allows for the following feats. Note: You '''CANNOT' get a rank upgrade that acts as an 'evolution' to the Seishin Hosuto RU, such as "Enhanced Seishin", "Absorbed Seishin", "Seishin Transformation" or similar. '' Seishin Chakra: All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) at 30 CP for chunin, 60 for jonin, and 90 CP at all other ranks Shroud of Name: The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats. If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost. The shroud grants a 20 CP stat boost, configured as the user wishes upon taking the feat. CP/round Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. Grants a 10 CP stat boost, configured as the user wishes upon taking the feat. CP/round Note: The stat boosts may be upgraded for free if the user wishes to change at a later date, for example configuring the boost as a 20 CP strength and endurance boost will allow the user to later upgrade it to a 40 CP strength and endurance boost. If the user wishes to change a 20 CP strength and endurance boost to a 40 CP speed boost, a feat cost change applies. Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage.CP Note: if the beam is the only offensive action taken during the round and a 20 CP shroud is active, the user may use the seishin beam at half of the base cost. In the case of a supercharged beam, the cost is 20 + supercharge. Uniques: Each spirit beast grants up to 2 unique abilities, and varies in versatility and power. (Make it up but will require approval. Should not draw on abilities from other RUs such as healing, CP sealing, immortality, etc. see Feat Guidelines for more details on unique feat limitations) Genjutsu Resistance: * To take this feat you must have Mind Duality first. * There are two options, but only one can be taken as a feat. Upon taking this feat you may choose one, but cannot change between the two at a later time without paying for a feat change. * Option 1: Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. ** Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. * Option 2: Reduced severity. The user can spend CP equal to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to reduce the severity of the debuffs by one level. ** Example: The seishin host has been hit with a 40 CP -12 debuff to strength. The seishin host can spend 40 CP to reduce that to a -8 debuff to strength. Known Seishin Hosuto * Amaya Hozuki * Izo Kushiro * Kai Kigen * Masaki Gami * Mrokeii Uzumaki * Susamo Uchiha-Uzumaki * Tanyū Uzumaki * Teiji Gomu Category:Seishin Hosuto Category:Rank Upgrade